


home is when i'm alone with you

by blowthepiri



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Lee Siyeon/Kim Bora | SuA, F/F, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/blowthepiri
Summary: On the same night, two different couples experience the first snow.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. bora & siyeon

**Author's Note:**

> i had a nagging idea that wouldn't leave me alone. i just love how last year 2yoo saw the first snow together and this year suayeon did, so This was written. both parts take place on the same night, but they're completely different and not at all connected.

She’s just gotten home, and _fuck_ , she’s freezing. She blows into her hands as soon as she gets in the door, clapping them together in front of her face like that will do absolutely _anything_ to get rid of the cold numbness on her fingers.

“Siyeon?” she yells into the apparently-empty house. She walks around the quiet and desolate bottom floor, looking for her girlfriend. 

Like clockwork, her phone chimes. 

**Siyeon:** come out back

 **Siyeon:** wear something warm 

Bora stares down at her phone, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. She feels excitement radiating off of every single pore in her body. She _knows_ that Siyeon has something planned, has _hopes_ of what it might be, but also doesn’t have a single clue about what’s going on. 

She puts on her fluffy socks over her jeans and pulls on her coat that makes her look a little bit like a marshmallow. She picks up a red scarf, feeling particularly festive, and a black hat with matching mittens.

With one final look into her phone’s front camera (she looks very cute, if she does say so herself), she walks outside to find Siyeon, looking equally as puffy, sitting on a fluffy blanket with two thermoses full of hot chocolate. Bora feels her heart tighten in her chest at the sight. 

“Out of all of our traditions, this may be my favourite,” Bora says, once she’s settled on the blanket and huddled beside Siyeon for warmth. 

Siyeon hands her a thermos. “Mine too,” Siyeon says, voice fond, her arms wrapping around Bora’s waist.

They sit in silence, sipping on their hot cocoa and holding onto each other. Bora loves moments like this. Thinks of them when she choreographs, the intense feeling of love that settles deep in her stomach any time she’s near Siyeon, or looks at her. 

It’s a little windy, so Bora hides her face in Siyeon’s shoulder, and she really loves how she smells—like the cinnamon from the hot chocolate she’s sipping on and the spicy perfume she dabs on her neck each morning. 

“Hey,” Siyeon whispers, bringing Bora out of her thoughts. Their eyes meet and Bora feels something cold land on her face. “It’s snowing.”

Bora feels her heart swell up. Every single year, kind of like a clockwork tradition, she and Siyeon have sat outside to watch the first snow. She doesn’t respond, because she feels a wave of emotion crash over her. 

“The forecast called for snow tonight,” Siyeon explains. “And… I just thought… since we do it every year…” 

Bora leans in, kisses her, a snowflake caught between their mouths. 

“That’s so mushy and romantic,” Bora jokes. Siyeon’s cheeks are pink, and Bora knows that it’s not just because of the cold. 

“I love you,” Siyeon says, voice soft and firm and sure. 

Bora smiles at her in response, without even thinking about it because Siyeon makes her so unbelievably happy. “I love you back.” 

She pecks Siyeon’s lips again, twice, three times before settling her head back on her shoulder.

They both keep silent, watching the snow start to fall slowly, until it goes harder, and it begins to paint the ground around them white. 

* * *

The light streams through the blinds, making Bora groan. She’s wrapped up in Siyeon’s arms, warm and comfortable and safe. 

She feels lips on her shoulder, kissing the slope. “Good morning,” Siyeon rumbles from behind her, arms tightening around Bora’s waist. 

“‘Morning,” Bora mutters, yawning. She remembers their night last night, the first snow, and she smiles wide, snuggling closer into Siyeon’s embrace. 

“You know,” Siyeon says, her fingers drawing patterns on the bare skin of Bora’s stomach. “They say that watching the first snow with someone you love means that they’re your true love.” 

Bora giggles. “You believe that?” 

“Of course. Don’t you?” 

Bora’s quiet for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the warmth that Siyeon is giving her until she turns in her arms so they’re face to face. 

“I didn’t,” Bora admits. “I do now. Ever since… we started watching the first snow together. Ever since it became _our_ thing… I want to do it forever.” 

Siyeon’s smile is so wide, so radiant, that it almost hurts Bora to look at it for too long. 

“We will do it forever,” Siyeon promises. “The first time we watched the snow fall together all those years ago, that was when I knew I loved you.”

Bora feels heat on her cheeks and shyly hides her face in the pillow. 

“This year, I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, too.” 

Bora looks at Siyeon, gauging to see if she’s joking or if this is headed where she wants it to be headed. Honestly, Bora is a bit dumbfounded and can’t find the proper words to respond with so she winds up just not saying anything at all, which prompts Siyeon to continue with, “I hope you feel the same way.”

“I do,” Bora says, feeling her cheeks heat even more. “I mean—”

“You already know what’s coming, don’t you?” 

Bora bites on her bottom lip, and her face is _really_ hot now. “I may have found the ring box a couple of weeks ago,” Bora admits. “But I didn’t open it and I immediately closed the drawer when I saw it. Honest.”

Siyeon laughs, shaking her head. “Of course you’d ruin your own surprise.” She props herself up onto her elbow, looking down at Bora with such plain affection that it sucker punches Bora in the chest. “Will you—”

“Yes,” Bora answers. “Yes, yes, yes.” 

“Wow,” Siyeon comments. “Eager. How long have you been waiting for me to ask you?” 

“Since way before you even got the ring.” 

This time Siyeon’s laugh is loud and boisterous, and Bora joins in until they’re out of breath and shaking the whole bedframe. 

“This is really happening,” Siyeon says after they’ve calmed down. “You actually said yes. Albeit before I even got the question out, but nevertheless…” 

“Yes. It’s really happening.” She pinches Siyeon on the leg. “Now get me that ring and put it on my damn finger.” 

Siyeon chuckles, grabbing Bora by the chin and kissing her quiet mid-sentence, not giving a single fuck about morning breath. She reaches blindly behind her into her nightstand and grabs the velvet blue ring box.

Bora watches every single movement, wanting to memorize every second of it, as Siyeon takes the ring out and slides it onto Bora’s finger. It fits perfectly, and looks like it just completely belongs there, on her hand. 

“Took you long enough,” Bora jokes. 

“I had to wait,” Siyeon responds. “For the first snow.” 

Bora feels like she might cry, honestly, so she just wraps her arms around Siyeon and rolls on top of her, lying there and listening to her heart thump under her ear. 

“I love you,” Bora whispers into her skin.

“I love you back.”


	2. yoohyeon & yubin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, they were roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy fluff

Yoohyeon has just gotten home from work, her shared apartment with Yubin empty. She frowns, looking down at her phone to see if Yubin had texted her while she was driving, but there was nothing there. 

She puts down her purse and finds her gloves, putting them on and pulling her jacket tighter over her scarf. She takes the elevator up, up, up, until she’s able to nudge open the loud, creaky metal door with her hip. 

Surely enough, Yubin is sitting huddled by the edge of the roof. She has a jacket and a hat on, and she also has her worn blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looks absolutely adorable. 

“Hey,” Yoohyeon says, gentle. 

Yubin turns to look over her shoulder and gives Yoohyeon that sleepy smile she’s grown accustomed to (and has fallen a little bit in love with.) 

“Hey,” Yubin says back. “I was just about to text you, you got home earlier than I thought you would.” 

Yoohyeon’s touched when she watches Yubin reach down to grab the extra blanket she packed. 

“I filled your thermos with tea,” Yubin adds, jutting her chin out toward the empty chair next to her, where there’s a thermos resting against the back. 

“Thanks,” Yoohyeon says, picking it up and folding herself into the small chair. She’s really too tall for these chairs, but they came with the building and her and Yubin are much too lazy to buy new ones so they make do. 

(In the past couple of years of them being roommates, they’ve made the rooftop _their spot._ It’s something Yoohyeon thinks about more than she thinks she should.) 

They sit in silence for a few moments, looking at the world moving below them while they are utterly still and content and—

“Your teeth are chattering,” Yoohyeon says with a laugh. She looks to the side and, sure enough, Yubin is bundled up and her jaw is locked, trying to stop it. 

“It’s cold,” Yubin grumbles. 

“You hate the cold, so why are we sitting out here when we have a warm apartment with a couch?” Yoohyeon asks, still giggling. 

Yubin shrugs, looking away and down. “Because you like it.” 

Yoohyeon’s heart does this fluttery thing, something that’s not necessarily new but is way more consistent nowadays whenever Yubin says something like that to her. She’s grateful for the cold so it’s not as obvious that she’s blushing. 

Just when Yoohyeon’s about to respond, it starts to snow. Both her and Yubin look up, watching as the flakes come down and start to coat their jackets and hair with white. 

It’s beautiful, Yoohyeon thinks, as she looks out onto the busy streets to see lights and people and the snow mixing in with everything. 

She grabs Yubin’s hand, out of habit, holding it as she watches, transfixed on everything going on around her. She can barely feel the cold anymore. 

“Beautiful,” Yoohyeon winds up whispering anyway. 

Yubin just says, “yeah,” and when Yoohyeon turns to her with a smile on her face she notices that Yubin is looking right at her. 

Yoohyeon’s throat tightens. Yubin’s thumb is rubbing along the back of Yoohyeon’s hand and it’s hot, even with them both wearing gloves.

“Did you plan this?” Yoohyeon asks, trying to crack a joke. “Did you make it snow?” 

Yubin’s lips quirk. “No,” she says. “I hoped it would, though. So I can watch the first snow with you.” 

Yoohyeon licks her lips, which are feeling slightly dry, and her throat is still tight so she unscrews her thermos lid and gulps down some tea. It’s made just the way she likes it. Of _course_ Yubin can make her tea perfectly. Of course. 

“The first snow signifies true love, you know,” Yoohyeon blurts out after a couple of moments of silence. “Like, it’s not really a Western custom but here in Korea it’s believed that—”

“If you confess during the first snow, you’ll be together a long time,” Yubin finishes. “I know.” 

“And do you have something to confess?” Yoohyeon manages out. 

Yubin turns herself toward Yoohyeon, and Yoohyeon finds herself mirroring Yubin. It’s just a gradual thing, almost magnetic, where they move around each other and with each other with such synchronization that you’d think they were a single person. 

Their knees are touching now, Yoohyeon can feel the warmth radiating off of Yubin. Normally Yoohyeon is the one to make the first move for physical affection, but right now Yubin is taking the lead. She maneuvers so that their arms are linked and their fingers are interlocked. 

Yoohyeon looks away, down at their hands which are now in Yubin’s lap. 

“I don’t have anything to confess,” Yubin begins. 

“Oh,” Yoohyeon says, sadly. A little pathetically. 

“Because I think you know already?” 

Yoohyeon risks a glance up, and Yubin is looking at her very intensely. There are lights flickering across her face from the cars below them, and she looks gorgeous with the snow in her black hair. Yoohyeon can’t help but lean over until their noses are touching and their breaths are mingling. 

Yubin’s lips are cold and a little chapped, and Yoohyeon thinks she’ll never love a feeling as much as this. She reaches up with her free hand to press it against the side of Yubin’s neck, making sure that Yubin can’t get away. 

(Not that it seems she wants to, Yoohyeon thinks, as Yubin’s own hand finds its way to Yoohyeon’s hair and pulls her closer.) 

Yoohyeon has imagined, for years, how Yubin might taste, might feel, might kiss, and nothing she’s ever thought of can compare to how it actually feels to be kissed by Yubin, right here, in the first snowfall of the year. 

It’s all quietly romantic, and totally Yubin, and Yoohyeon thinks she’s a little bit in love with her. 

“You really didn’t plan this?” Yoohyeon asks once they’ve broken apart. 

“No,” Yubin says, a little breathless. 

There are snowflakes falling between them, and Yubin licks away the one that falls on Yoohyeon’s lip so naturally, they wind up kissing again. This time it’s more exploratory, less timid, and Yubin’s tongue is warm and wet and _this._

“Wow,” Yoohyeon breathes out, and where Yoohyeon was a bit chilled before, she’s very warm now. “This really is our spot, huh?” 

Yubin chuckles. “You think so too? Maybe we should finally get better chairs.” 

“Or we could go inside and make out on the couch,” Yoohyeon suggests. “Where it’s warm, and we don’t have to be in these puffy jackets.” 

“You had me at warm,” Yubin says, affectionately. She presses her lips to Yoohyeon’s once more, a soft little kiss that feels like the beginning of _something_ , before she starts to gather everything up. “Let’s go. We have a couch inside that’s calling our names.” 

Yoohyeon just lets herself be led inside and it feels like a fever dream. Holding hands with Yubin in the elevator cart, and saying hi to their neighbour as they walk into their apartment, hand in hand. 

Yubin shrugs off her jacket and stuffs her mittens into the sleeve. Her hair is all fluffy and staticy, so Yoohyeon reaches out to fix it. 

They wind up on the couch about two moments later, hands wandering and kisses getting hotter by the second. 

“This isn’t what I planned,” Yubin says between kisses. “I promise.”

Yoohyeon laughs, looking up at Yubin from her place under her. “I know.” 

They rest their foreheads together for a moment, catching their breath and allowing their heart rates to slow.

“It’s still romantic, anyway. Even more so, I think, because you didn’t plan it,” Yoohyeon says. 

Yubin’s smile is beaming and it’s contagious and they both just wind up grinning at each other like idiots. 

“I think we will be, by the way.”

Yoohyeon tilts her head. “What?”

“Together for a long time. I think we will be.” 

Yoohyeon pulls Yubin to her tighter, and she’s warm and her hair is fluffy and this is absolutely _perfect._ Something Yoohyeon can see herself growing accustomed to. Something she wants to get used to, and will never get tired of.

“Kiss me again,” Yoohyeon says after a moment. 

Yubin does.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)   
> 


End file.
